


Wondrous in White

by Alphum



Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Discord: JayKyle Week 2020, Jason Todd has a pottymouth, M/M, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, Wonder Boy Jason Todd, mild violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: In a universe where Jason Todd was taken in by Diana Prince, Kyle Rayner was very curious about Wonder Boy. The only male Amazon he'd ever seen, Wondrous was as tall and beautiful as any other Amazon.In a universe where Kyle Rayner's the only White Lantern among several Green Lanterns, Jason Todd's curious about him. What made a White Lantern different from a Green one?For Day 2 of JayKyle Week: White Lantern!Kyle
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955305
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Wondrous in White

The Amazons were all tall and beautiful. Many people envied them, but Kyle didn’t really envy beautiful people. He wanted to draw them. His fingers itched to pull out a pen and start sketching out the perfect facial symmetry of the women. They all had luscious curls and strong features. Diana stood at their head, navy cloak folded back over her shoulder to bare her armor. She went for a classic primary color look while the woman on her left favored black and silver. The other amazon on her right was still swathed in her red cloak, so he couldn’t make out many details of her armor, but noted she had the strongest cheekbones and eyebrows.

Diana was looking over the map and the two Amazons with her were looking over it as well. After a moment, Diana smiled. “Troia, Wondrous, what do you two think?”

The woman in the black cloak stepped forward. She pointed at the map and began explaining her strategy at once.

It was interesting how differently the Amazons approached strategy from every way Kyle had been told to do it. Troia broke down the map swiftly and efficiently.

Diana pursed her lips and glanced over her other shoulder. “Wondrous?”

She stepped forward and flicked the folds of her cloak over her shoulder. Only Kyle had made a mistake in assuming all Amazons were women. This was a man who looked just as stunning in the Amazon style as his compatriots. 

He raised his hands, and wow those were some nice hands, and reached into the projection. He pinched at it experimentally to test the computer tracking before beginning to alter the image. He pulled it into three dimensions and then spun it with a flick of his fingers, sending it spinning. His eyes never moved from the projections as they moved and morphed and changed. Finally, he spoke.

“We use the topography of the mountain and the bay against them. They won’t be expecting reinforcements from underwater, depending on how many men Atlantis can spare us.” He traced his finger along the subduction zone nestled between the tectonic plates. “Their life signatures will be minimal enough next to the active fault zone that they’ll be glossed over. On the other end of the spectrum, if we have several fighters capable of surviving higher altitudes, they’ll serve us well posting up on the top of this range here.” His speech was an interesting blend of Amazonian education and modern day grammatical patterns. It was a fascinating dichotomy, especially when juxtaposed with Diana’s dated, regal way of speaking, and Troia’s eloquent flow.

“Very good!” Diana beamed. “Both of you!” She looked delighted. “Donna, your idea with the traps along the topographical markings will work excellently. Jason, your troop formations are as perfect as ever.” She pecked the man on the cheek.

He smiled but rolled his eyes. He held out a fist to Donna and she bumped fists with him.

“Diana, is Cassie going to be able to make it?” Donna asked, stance shifting to something more relaxed.

“I believe so. Last I heard, she was going to be riding in with Batman and Robin.” Diana frowned slightly in thought.

“She just texted me. She’s almost here.” Jason nodded, pulling a sleek smartphone out of a hidden pocket. The armored strips of his skirt swayed tantalizingly with the movement and Kyle ripped his eyes away from the exposed skin of his thigh. Suddenly, it was a lot warmer in here than Kyle remembered. 

A loud babble of voices hailed the arrival of the Teen Titans. Kyle turned with a grin when he heard a shriek of excitement. “Kyle!” Keli sprinted towards him, green energy augmenting her speed with every step.

Kyle turned and opened his arms, slipping into his power suit as he moved so that he could withstand her momentum. Even with his reinforced armor, the impact of her tackle-hug still knocked the breath out of him. “Hey Queen Green!” He spun to dispel her momentum as he squeezed her in a tight hug.

She squealed with excitement in his ear. “John said you weren’t coming!”

He laughed. “It was kinda last minute.” He hiked her up onto his shoulder where she perched easily. “Enjoying the Titans?” He asked.

She nodded, beaming. “C’mon, you gotta meet em!” She drummed her heels against his chest to spur him into movement. “Robin’s so smart and you’ll love Superboy and Impulse is the coolest! Oh, oh, Cassie!” She jumped off his shoulder and grabbed his hand when he wasn’t quick enough for her. She dragged him through the room that was suddenly lively with greetings. “Cassie!” She burst into the circle of Amazons where a young blonde teen was hugging Diana. “Cassie, this is Kyle! I was telling you about him!” She squealed, tackling Cassie, and therefore Diana, in a hug. “Kyle’s the best ever! He’s so cool! And Kyle, Cassie’s so awesome! I think she’s stronger than Superboy! She’s so cool!” Keli was so excited and worked up that she was practically dancing on the spot, green lights sparking off of her in her glee.

“Hey, hey, easy there!” Kyle laughed, pulling her back. “Let’s work on that control for a sec, okay?” He knelt down to put him below her eye level, holding her ring hand in his. “Take a deep breath with me.” He used his free hand to indicate inhaling and exhaling. “It’s okay to be excited and happy.” He reassured her as he motioned her through inhaling and exhaling deeply. “And it’s awesome that you have such great friends.” He grinned. “But we want to be careful and conserve our energy, right?”

She nodded seriously, hyperventilating slightly until she could get her breathing to match his rhythm. The green flashes around her gauntlet leveled out in color, returning to a cheery lime green. After another few breaths, the flashes of color stopped altogether, withdrawing back into her power ring. 

“Great job.” Kyle smiled. “You’ve been practicing, huh?”

She opened her eyes where she’d squeezed them shut in concentration and returned his smile. “Yeah!”

“I can tell.” He tapped the end of her nose. “Now, ready to introduce me?” He stood.

“Yeah!” She clutched onto his hand with both of hers. “Cassie, this is Kyle!” She bounced on her toes, but her exuberance was contained this time around. “Kyle, this is Cassie! She’s Wonder Girl and she’s awesome!”

Cassie smiled at him from under Diana’s arm. “Hi! I’ve heard a ton about you.” She giggled. She held out her hand.

Kyle shook it with a grin.

“All good!” Keli rushed to reassure him. “And, um, you’ve met Ms. Prince, right?” She glanced up at him.

He nodded in answer to her question and then nodded politely to Diana and Donna both. “I’ve worked with both Diana and Donna before.” He said.

“Not Wondrous?” She glanced at the male amazon who was watching with an air of amusement next to a similarly bemused Donna.

“Nope, I’ve never had the pleasure.” He smiled at Wondrous.

The other man held out his hand. “Jason Prince of Themyscira.”

“Kyle Rayner, White Lantern.” Kyle shook his hand, wishing he wasn’t wearing gloves so he could feel the strength in his hand that much more closely.

Jason’s mouth twisted into a dazzling smirk as his hand shifted. “Well, it’s Wondrous to meet you.” He raised Kyle’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his glove.

Somewhere, Kyle could hear Cassie and Keli giggling and Donna’s snort of scorn at the pun, but it was far away and muffled through the pounding of his heart in his ears and the blush that was so furious it was making his vision fuzzy. Keli was holding on tightly to his other hand, so all Kyle could think to do was tug his hand, regrettably, away from Jason and use it to try and cover the blush spreading out from under his mask. “I, um, i-it’s nice to meet you too.” He managed to stutter out.

Donna ducked away to smother her laughter and Cassie and Keli burst into peals of laughter.

Jason didn’t look embarrassed at all and just winked at Kyle. Kyle was saved by the bell as Batman called for attention. He quickly began laying out the plan and listing out team assignments. Kyle was paired with Wondrous and his stomach lept. He wasn’t sure if it was excitement or anxiety. Thankfully for Kyle’s nerves, it was just an initial pairing. Kyle would be dropping Wondrous off on one of the mountains before rendezvousing with Superman. He could manage not to make an idiot out of himself for ten minutes, he told himself.

Jason Prince seemed determined to shake that belief.

“Ready to rock and roll?” Wondrous held out a fist to Kyle. They’d moved outside, standing on the deck of the mission ship. It was just past sunset and the dim lighting felt uncomfortably intimate. Still, Kyle did his best to push back his emotions and calm himself.

Kyle grinned and tapped Jason’s fist with his own. “Ready when you are.” 

Wondrous unclipped his cloak and let it drop around him. It billowed around him as it fell, revealing his sapphire blue breastplate and armored red skirt. It also revealed four swords, a lasso, and a buckler shield. Across his golden belt there were plenty of miscellaneous pouches as well as a row of silver rods on each hip. He grabbed Kyle’s forearm in a tight grip and Kyle gently rose up into the air and took Wondrous’s weight gradually. It was substantial, at least 200 pounds of muscle and weaponry and bright eyes that were utterly trusting as they looked up at him with interest. In short, he was gorgeous. What had Kyle been saying about pushing back his emotions? Something about being calm? Right. 

Something about being calm.

Calm.

He could do calm.

“You good?” Kyle asked as he started moving, picking up speed slowly. 

“All good Doll.” 

Jason had the audacity to laugh when Kyle almost dropped him in the ocean.

-

The next time Kyle saw Wondrous, he almost didn’t recognize him. When Hal had heard Kyle was in the Solar System, he called him back to Earth on “urgent business.”

“This is urgent business?” Kyle raised an eyebrow at Hal. They were in an upscale restaurant in the middle of Paris. It was empty except for them, apparently rented out by Batman. Kyle felt severely underdressed in his paint-splattered blue jeans and a tee-shirt that may have originally belonged to John at one point. Hal was barely any better, but at least he was wearing the one pair of khaki pants he owned. Any points he got there, he lost by wearing his leather jacket. To say it needed a clean was being generous. 

Hal sipped at his fancy little French coffee and shot Kyle a wink. “Hey, how often do you get to relax when you’re on active beck and call? Come on, take a load off, kid. The universe can make do with just Gardner and Stewart and all the other Green Lanterns who aren’t you for a few days. Besides, this is important. Kind of.”

“Oh, Harold! Wonderful! You’ve brought young Rayner!” Diana smiled broadly as she walked up to the table. “Hello!” She clapped Kyle on the shoulder hard enough to make him wince. “I was not aware you were back upon Earth yet!”

“Just got back this morning.” Kyle returned her smile. 

“And Bruce! It is lovely to see your smiling face again!”

Kyle would never get over the fact that Bruce Wayne was Batman. It was bizarre to him. Then it was a swirl of greetings as more members of the Justice League entered. Clark had brought his son Jon who was excited to see Damian Wayne again. Clark tried to settle things down between Hal and Bruce while Diana took the job of trying to keep Oliver Queen from making Hal and Bruce’s discussion worse. Kyle ended up sitting beside Bruce Wayne who was trying to ignore everyone else at the table and with a redheaded man on his other side.

“Sup, Rayner?” The man greeted him.

Kyle blinked at him. He didn’t know him. He had shaggy red bangs, the rest of his hair hidden under a navy beanie. His left eyebrow was bisected by a scar running up his forehead. Parallel to the scar, half an inch over, there was a gold ring. Two more gold rings threaded through his bottom lip on the opposite side of his eyebrow ring. The rounded hoops contrasted interestingly with his sharp jaw, making both of them pop. His earrings were mostly hidden by his beanie, but Kyle could see faint gold that implied he had more piercings than just the ones on his face. He was also wearing a deep gold v-neck shirt underneath a black leather jacket. They both fit him so well it was nearly sinful.

The hoops in his lip glinted in the light as he grinned, and—something about that grin was familiar. “Don’t remember me?” He asked teasingly. There was something gold shining on his tongue, barely visible between his teeth.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Kyle blurted as his brain suddenly made the connection as to where he’d seen that gorgeous smile before. “I didn’t recognize you without the—er.” He cut himself off.

Wondrous’ grin widened. “Without the skirt?” He teased. “I know, I make it look good.” He preened.

Kyle fought back his blush. “Without the headband.” He corrected, motioning at his own face. He refused to agree that yes, that had been exactly what he’d almost said. “But I am sorry, I don’t recall your… civilian name.”

“Code names are more important.” Wondrous nodded in understanding, not seeming to judge him at all for his lapse in memory and social etiquette. “My civilian name is Jason, but you can call me anytime.” His grin was back in full force as he winked at Kyle.

And yeah, no, Kyle couldn’t fight that blush. He reached up to cover it with one hand as he looked away from where Jason was snickering. He looked right at Bruce Wayne and watched him smirk at Kyle with no sympathy whatsoever. He cleared his throat as he turned back, taking a sip of his water to help cover himself. “Right. I’ll keep that in mind. I’m Kyle, in case you’d forgotten.”

Jason continued to snicker. “Sure, sure.” He said easily. “But…”

Kyle glanced at him.

Jason’s grin was horrible with how wide it was and how attractive it was. 

“But…?” Kyle prompted. 

“But I’d rather call you sweetheart.” Jason drawled, with relish. Kyle didn’t get a wink this time, because Jason’s face shifted in an instant, eyes narrowing tight and face dropping into sharp focus. His hand flickered out into the air and snatched something out of it, catching the fork before it could impact with his face.

It was devastatingly attractive. 

“Prince!” Damian Wayne barked from several seats down on the other side of the table. “Cease your sub-par flirtations this instant! It is nauseating!” 

Jason growled, shifting in his chair as he wound up his arm to hurl the fork back at the young teen.

He was interrupted. “Jason, Darling.” Diana was standing behind them. 

Jason paused.

Damian smirked at him triumphantly.

Jason’s arm moved fast, almost too fast for Kyle to track. Instead of throwing the fork, he slammed it down onto the table. Or rather, into. When he pulled his hand back, the tines were completely embedded in the table.

“Thank you.” Diana sighed, obviously deciding to take what she could get. “Damian, please refrain from antagonizing your allies. Such behavior is not becoming of a warrior.” She frowned at him.

Damian ducked his head, looking contrite.

“Darling, do you have my tablet?” She asked, settling her hand on Jason’s shoulder.

He grunted, leaning down. He pulled a backpack out from under the table, letting it sit between his chair and Kyle’s. When he unzipped the top, he had to push past a brace of throwing axes and a bundle of bolas to fish her tablet out from between a stuffed notebook and a battered paperback. “Here.” He passed it back to her. 

“Thank you, darling.” She smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

Kyle glanced over his shoulder as she walked away before leaning in to Jason. “Was that a kangaroo on her case?” He asked.

Jason burst out laughing. “Yeah! She loves em! She’s got a pet one named Jumpa.”

“What, really?” Kyle looked at him. “Is that allowed? Like, is that legal?”

That just made him laugh harder. “C’mon, who’s gonna tell Wonder Woman she can’t have a pet kangaroo?” 

Kyle laughed softly. “You have a point.”

From there, lunch was easygoing and fun. Kyle kept up an easy banter with Wondrous with occasional input from Bruce and frequent interjections from Jon and Damian, the latter of which seemed determined to get a rise out of Jason. Jason managed to keep his cool with him, parrying his sharp comments with even sharper retorts that left the teen sulking more often than not.

“He really admires you.” Kyle said softly as Jason took a triumphant bite of his sandwich after his latest salvo.

Jason choked on his sandwich. It took him a few moments, a few ugly coughs, and most of a glass of water before he was able to look at Kyle and stare at him in disbelief. “I’m sorry, what?”

Kyle was stuck between sympathy and laughter and eventually snickering at him won out, simply because of the dumbfounded look on his face. “He admires you.” Kyle repeated.

“Who? The bat brat?” Jason looked at him.

Damian made a face at him, obviously having overheard his name. Jon caught sight out of the corner of his eye and nearly shot soda out of his nose laughing, starting a scuffle between the two.

“Yeah.” Kyle nodded. “He probably thinks you’re cool. From what I can tell, he looks up to people who are strong martial fighters. He wants your attention.”

Jason made a horrified face. “Ew.” 

“No!” Kyle nearly guffawed at his expression. “No, no, not like that! I mean like because you’re older and cooler! Like how when you’re a kid you try and impress the babysitter, y’know?”

Jason made another face. “That’s barely any better.” He grumbled. 

“What, you don’t like kids?” Kyle teased.

“I like kids just fine! Cassie’s great! But she doesn’t try to mutilate me unless we’re in combat, and even then that’s only if she’s pissed at me!” Jason gestured expansively.

Kyle laughed again. That lunch was full of a lot more laughter.

-

Kyle Rayner was beautiful and he had no idea. Jason watched him surreptitiously as he sharpened his daggers. He was one of several lanterns with the Justice League today, but he was the only white one, lending further credence to Jason’s theory that a White Lantern was more powerful than a Green Lantern. More than that, Kyle was also using multiple colors to create his objects, where Gardner and Jordan were both only using green. 

It was interesting. It was--

“Disgusting.” Artemis grunted as she thumped down next to Jason.

“What?” He glanced over at her, pausing in his strokes with his whetstone.

“You are disgusting.” Artemis said with a grumble, hefting her axe across her lap. 

“Am not.” He scowled.

“You are.” She dribbled water from her water skin across the head of her axe and her whetstone. “Pining is undignified for a warrior.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Right. Like you weren’t pining for Akila for, like, years.” He shot back.

Artemis huffed. “At least Akila and myself had the common sense to proceed. This tentative dance of unsurity you two are doing is unlike you.” She said haughtily. “If it continues, your weapons will no longer have an edge between them.”

He slumped back against the tree at his back, scowling down at his dagger. She was right. His dagger was already razor sharp. “I’m trying, okay?” He said after a moment. “He’s just not into me.”

Artemis snorted, hard enough that snot dribbled from her nose. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and then wiped her hand on the grass. “You do not have the sense the gods gave a horse.” She said. “He is very obviously “into you.”” She said, complete with air quotes.

“Who is?” Donna came and sat beside them, joining the sharpening club with her sword.

“Nobody.” Jason said at the same time that Artemis said “Rayner.”

He glared at her.

Donna grinned. “Oh, he totally is.”

“No he’s not!” Jason argued. “I’ve been flirting with him and he’s not doing anything! He’s not interested!”

Artemis and Donna shared a long look.

Jason narrowed his eyes at them. “Quit it. Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” He warned them. He dried his dagger and sheathed it back in his shin guard before drawing one of the hidden blades from his bracers and starting to sharpen it instead. His hidden blades in his bracers dulled so quickly that they always needed a sharpen.

Artemis and Donna started sharpening as well, falling silent after sharing another look.

“You guys have a nice spot over here.”

Jason glanced up. The Lanterns had wandered over into their shade.

“Yes.” Donna smiled and gestured. “Please join us.”

Kyle took a seat between Donna and Jason. He shot Jason a smile. “Hey. Good to see you again.”

“And you.” Jason nodded and went back to his sharpening.

Artemis rolled her shoulder and hefted her axe off her lap. Jason jerked his leg back hastily, just in time to avoid her blade thudding into the dirt. 

He glared at her. She’d done that on purpose.

She rolled her eyes at his glare and jerked her chin at him meaningfully.

Jason followed the movement and found Kyle watching him with interest. “So how many knives do you carry?” He asked casually.

Jason had to think about that one for a moment. He tapped his fingers against his leg as he counted mentally. “Forty… three?” He said after a moment.

“You’re kidding me.” Kyle gaped. “Seriously?”

Jason snickered at his face. “Seriously. Most of them are small hidden ones.” He reached up to his helm and pulled out the short knife that was hidden in the guard along his cheekbone and temple. It was light and thin, wickedly curved and razor sharp. The grip was almost too small for his hand, only large enough for him to grasp it with his index, middle, and ring fingers, thumb laying along the back of the blade. 

“Holy shit.” Kyle looked him up and down intently, trying to find more hidden blades.

Artemis raised her eyebrows at him. Donna was giggling together with Gardner. 

“Okay, so you’ve got the throwing knives there.” Kyle pointed to his thigh where the flaps of his skirt weren’t covering, showing a brace of throwing knives.

“Yep.” Jason tapped them. “Six on each leg.”

“Okay, so that’s twelve. Then your daggers on your belt.”

“Three belt daggers.” Jason confirmed. “Then my four swords.” He motioned to them. “Then the rest of them are hidden.” He slid the knife he was holding back into his helmet, careful not to nick his cheek on it.

“You seriously have twenty-four knives hidden on you?” Kyle looked him up and down again.

Jason laughed softly. “Yeah. Kinda necessary for those of us who don’t have Captain Planet Rings.”

Kyle blinked at him. “Captai-- hey, these are the Rings of Power of the Universe!” Kyle protested.

“You guys look like Power Rangers.” Jason grinned at Kyle’s splutter of protest. “Color coordinated and everything.”

Kyle laughed then, tipping his head back to let the sound spill forth. “Okay, that’s fair. That’s actually more accurate than you think.”

“Yeah?” Jason raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“So, like, I’m a White Lantern, but Hal and Guy are only Green Lanterns. So they can only use the color green, which is a manifestation of their Willpower. They can do that because they have total control over their Will.” He raised his hand, palm up, and a circle of rainbow orbs appeared in his hand. “There’s seven different Lantern Corps for each different color of the rainbow.”

“Roy G. Biv.” Jason nodded, watching the tiny floating orbs with interest.

“They each stand for a different emotion. I’ve pretty much mastered all of them, so I can use all of them, because I’m a White Lantern.”

“Color spectrum stuff, sure. What’s White mean then?”

The orbs all formed together in the palm of his hand, turning a shimmering, opalescent white. “Life.” Kyle said with a smile.

As Jason understood it, that was unbelievable power. It might be unimaginable if he weren’t functionally a demigod now. It was terrifying. It was hot. “Dope.” He said simply.

Kyle laughed again, seemingly delighted.

Jason could get used to that laugh. He went back to his sharpening before Artemis could make more meaningful eyebrows at him. 

“Kyle!” Keli streaked across the circle and plopped down next to Kyle, cuddling aggressively into his side.

“Hey Kel!” He wrapped an arm around her easily.

“Jason, scoot over.” Cassie ordered, nudging his hip with her foot. “I don’t want Artemis to hit me with her axe.” 

Jason rolled his eyes and shuffled over towards Kyle. He was careful to maintain space between them though.

“Further!” Cassie sat down, almost on his lap and elbowed him over further, forcing him to shift over more, encroaching in Kyle’s personal space.

“You’re squishing me!” Keli whined from Kyle’s other side.

“Woop!” Kyle knocked into Jason’s arm.

“Hey, careful.” Jason steadied him automatically.

“Thanks man.” Kyle flashed him a smile before looking back at Keli. “Don’t push me.”

“Same for you.” Jason frowned down at Cassie.

She smiled sweetly up at him.

“Brat.” He grumbled but ruffled her hair.”

He was keenly aware of where their arms were pressed together. Kyle was warm against him. He kept leaning further into Jason as Keli gradually leaned on him. Cassie flopped across Jason’s lap and yawned widely.

He rolled his eyes and tucked his whetstone away in his belt. “Can I help you?” He asked.

“Braid my hair?” She smiled up at him.

He sighed. “Sure. Sit up though.” 

She grumbled as she rearranged, sitting between his knees with her back to him.

Keli leaned across Kyle to watch, squashing Kyle further against Jason. “Do a cinnamon roll!” She urged.

“No, I want a faux-undercut on both sides!” Cassie said.

“Peanut gallery.” Jason shook his head with a sigh.

Kyle laughed, the movement jostling him gently. However nice it sounded, it felt even better pressed against him. He could feel the faintest hint of it in his chest with how closely they were pressed together. Jason had to focus intently on his fingers to keep from fumbling Cassie’s braid.

It wasn’t long after he finished that they were finally whisked away into action. Jason was sad to discover that he and Kyle weren’t on the same team. Kyle was always fun to watch fight. Maybe it was good that he wasn’t on a team with a great big gorgeous distraction wrapped in willpower infused spandex. Jason ended up leading the Teen Titans while Kyle worked overhead with a number of the adult vigilantes capable of flight.

The Teen Titans focused mostly on problem solving, being the fallback plan for if this or that happened. They were also somewhat of a communication center, with Jason relaying information from the back of the fight to Diana, Clark, and Bruce. They had a good bit of power, which was necessary in any fight, but the kids didn’t take the brunt of the fighting, which was always good in Jason’s book. He was the heavy hitting babysitter for them. He didn’t really begrudge it, knew all of the younger adult heroes took a turn doing it, but he was a little bored.

He wished he’d been content with his boredom when aliens honed in on Teen Lantern and her ring.

He was an instant too slow to stop the aliens from grabbing her. He grabbed Superboy’s arm. “Cup your hands together and when I say heave, you heave like a motherfucker, alright?” He ordered, backing up a few steps. “And don’t fucking miss!” He sheathed his swords and pulled his shield onto his left arm. He dashed forward and jumped. “Heave!”

Between Jason’s momentum and Superboy’s super-strength, he was sent flying upward at speed. He grabbed his left fist with his right and braced his shield above his head, just in time to barrel into the squad of aliens trying to make off with Keli.

“Jay!” She shrieked. “Help me!”

“I got you kid, I got you!” He latched onto the aliens however he could. Under his weight, they began to fall rapidly. He turned that rapid into a nosedive when he smashed their heads together and pushed off their bodies, managing to grab ahold of the tail of another alien. With a good yank, he was able to heft himself up to grab Keli. “Hold on!” He shouted, planting a foot on each of their faces. He coiled his body and shoved out against the aliens all at once, jerking Keli free. 

At the same time as they began to fall away from the aliens, Jason felt a pain in his thigh, just above his greaves and just below the armoring of his skirt. Whatever it was had struck and stuck, pulling him back. He thrust Keli out and away from himself and breathed a sigh of relief as she caught herself with a green glow.

He looked down-- up?-- and found that he’d been stabbed through the thigh. His weight was tearing the blade through his leg towards his knee. He gritted his teeth and breathed through the pain, clearing his head. He used his abdominal muscles to pull himself up and reached behind his leg, grabbing the arm of the alien stabbing him. With his weight supported thusly, he was able to draw one of his daggers and stab that fucker through the head. He shoved the body away and winced as the blade dragged free of his leg.

That was one problem dealt with. Now another: he was in free-fall.

He had a few options. Keli was a little far away and still a little unsteady to call out to her. His best option would be to--

Strong arms snatched him up, one around his waist, one around his shoulders, planting his face firmly in a field of white and black. “Gotcha!” Kyle panted into his hair. “You good?”

Jason hitched his left arm firmly up around Kyle to grab onto his shoulder, using his shield to cover his back. His right arm he just threw around his waist to hold on for dear life. “Never better.” Jason grunted. “Shitfuck that hurts.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m being as gentle as I can. Where did it get you?” Kyle asked.

“Right leg.” Jason hissed out against his chest. He was glad for the momentary reprieve that he could take to blink back his reflexive tears of pain.

“Jay!” He could hear Keli now.

“Hey, regroup with the Titans. Find a place where we can set down and treat his leg.” Kyle ordered, easily taking command.

Jason was glad for it. In what seemed like no time at all, Kyle was slowing.

“Alright, I’m gonna set you down, okay?” Kyle warned him.

“Just do it.” Jason grunted. He gritted his teeth through the pain as Kyle gently lowered him down.

“Shit, that looks nasty.” Red Robin reported, leaning over his leg.

“Of course it does, it’s covered in alien guts.” Impulse leaned over Red Robin’s shoulder.

“That looks pretty gnarly.” Superboy commented.

“Shit man!” Kid Flash-- Flash 2? Whatever he was calling himself now, he appeared. “C’mon Titans, we gotta keep moving! We need extra hands on civilian evacuation over to the west!”

“You gonna be okay?” Cassie knelt by his head.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Jason glanced down at his leg. It had missed the arteries and all the other important bits, so he was more concerned about surviving the immediate fight now. “Hey, keep an eye on Keli, alright?” He ordered.

She nodded firmly. “Of course.” She clasped his arm and then ran off after the rest of the Titans, joining a worried looking Keli. Jason shot her a thumbs up. He was starting to get woozy.

“How you really doing?” Kyle asked as soon as they were gone.

“Hurts like a motherfucker.” Jason groaned and levered himself up enough to reach his first aid pouch. “Here. Tourniquet, disinfect, wrap.” He flopped back. Wow. Blood loss was really something.

“You got it. Hey, keep talking, Jason.” Kyle ordered. He was doing… something.

When he looked down, Kyle was gingerly shifting panels of his armored skirt out of the way. He snorted, but it came out more as a giggle. “That’s not how I thought you’d get under my skirts.” He laughed when Kyle turned red under his mask. “Ain’t even buy a guy dinner.” He shook his head. 

“Oh my god.” He heard Kyle mutter. “You’re so going to regret this later.” Kyle slipped the band of the tourniquet around his thigh and cinched it tight.

Jason winced when he began ratcheting it tight. “Ah, ouch!” He complained. “Ugh, nah. I don’t think I’d ever regret you, baby.”

“Alright, okay, just lay back.” Kyle soothed. “This is going to hurt, okay?”

“Yep.” Jason grunted.

“I need you to not stab me, okay?”

“I’d never stab you.” Jason was almost insulted but it was completely forgotten in the wake of the pain that ripped through his thigh as Kyle flushed the wound with disinfectant. Jason was pretty sure he managed not to scream, but his breathing was ragged as Kyle hastily wrapped his thigh tightly in bandages.

“How’s that feel?” Kyle asked.

“Like shit.” Jason groaned. “Fuckin’ ow.” He complained.

“Good.” Kyle nodded. “You should be okay then. But we still have to move you. You good?”

“Take me away, cowboy.” Jason was dizzy. Was he supposed to be this dizzy?

“You’re looking pretty pale. I want to get you back to the medics so they can get some more blood in you.” Kyle informed him as he gently picked Jason up. Bridal style this time, holding him against his chest. Jason laid his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes to keep the world from spinning around him. “Jason, hey, keep talking to me, okay?” 

He grunted. 

“What’re you gonna do when you get home?” Kyle asked, voice deliberately light.

Jason tried to open his eyes, but the movement combined with the height and the bloodloss just made his head spin. “Uh.” He said. How eloquent. “Hm. Ask you out on a date.” He paused. “Hey, wanna go out on a date? I’ve been flirting with you.” He said bluntly.

Kyle’s laugh sounded a little hysterical. “Um, well, maybe ask me when you’re in your right mind, and I’ll say yes.”

“Nice.” Jason managed to say before he passed out.

Adding insult to injury was the fact that Jason’s comms had been open that whole time. He’d had to put up with both Donna and Diana teasing him as well as Artemis mocking him and Cassie poking fun at him. All with love, of course, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to punch them. He was benched at his and Diana’s apartment for the week. His healing time was much faster than a regular human’s, thanks to his gifts from the gods, but he was still laid up for a few days. Four days after the fight, he was up and around, but still limping.

On that fourth day, there was a knock on the door. The balcony door, not the front door.

Kyle was standing there, and he smiled when he saw Jason, letting his power suit wink out of existence to reveal dark jeans and a tee shirt. He looked good. Really good, hair freshly windblown and lightly flushed from the sun.

Jason felt awkward in his casual sweatpants and tank top, nevermind the crutch Diana was making him use. He slid the door open and leaned on his crutch. “Here to make fun of me?” He asked, wary.

Kyle shook his head, smiling slightly. “No. Figured maybe I’d take you up on that date.”

Jason paused for a moment. He examined Kyle closely, looking for any signs of deceit, any sign that might say he was pulling Jason’s leg (injured as it was). Kyle’s face was open and earnest and gods, for having mastered the emotional power spectrum or whatever, he didn’t have a poker face to save his life. 

Jason smiled slightly and Kyle’s smile grew to light up his face. “Sure.” Jason said. “Thursday good?”

Kyle bit his lip. “I was thinking… maybe now?” He asked.

Jason glanced down at himself reflexively. “I, uh.”

Kyle waved his hands. “No, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push, Thursday’s totally--”

“You mind waiting while I change?” He interrupted him.

Kyle grinned. “Not at all.”

Jason returned his grin. “Good.” And he leaned forward and kissed him, right there in Diana’s living room, in his sweatpants, leaning on a crutch.

And honestly? It was the best kiss of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> dont mind me rolling up in here a day late w day 2 sorry yall i had a migraine yesterday  
> no day 3 bc reasons so hopefully i can get day 4 up on time tomorrow. it's the one I'm most excited for!! <3  
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you liked! Hopefully I'll be able to come back and write more for this verse because I'm so in love with wonder boy Jason. It's what he deserves!!!!


End file.
